IBC-13 MAINTAINS STRONG VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER
December 3, 2014 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel kept its stronghold in national TV viewership in November after hitting an average total day audience share of 30%, or eleven points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 34%, based on data from Kantar Media. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. More urban and rural households also tuned in to the primetime (5PM-12MN) programs of IBC-13, which climbed two points to 31% national audience share in November from 29% in the previous month. ABS-CBN, on the other hand, drawn to 51% to 49%, GMA also fell to 31% from 34%. The much-contested primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. IBC-13’s primetime supremacy was bolstered by its top-caliber teleseryes, including Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Hayate the Combat Butler and Kailangan Kita. Janella Salvador's feel-good teen fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess instantly captured viewers with the high note last November 14 with 30.6%, which was also the program's all-time-high national TV rating. Primetime rival programs, on the other hand, recently concluded Pure Love and Coffee Prince both got 29.2% and 11.2% on the said day. Last November 17 when the national TV rating got with 29.8%, while its rival programs with the premiere of Bagito had 27.2% and Coffee Prince has 11.3%. AJ Muhlach's action-packed superhero drama Voltron Man also won its strongly on its timeslot last November 21 with 34.7%, while its rivals finished with Hawak Kamay with 33.5% and More Than Words scored 16.4%. On November 24 with the monster TV rating of 30.8% or twice of ABS-CBN's premiere of Dream Dad (29%) and More Than Words (15.5%). Voltron Man again also emerged as the most watched program in the country for November with an average national TV rating of 34.5%. Overall, 20 in the top 30 programs were produced by IBC-13. Kapinoy shows on the list are Janella: A Teen Princess (33.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (32.2%), the reality show Born to be a Superstar (32.1%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (31.9%), Kailangan Kita (31.2%), Express Balita (29.3%) and Love Notes (27.4%). Also, an exciting hardcore action thru basketball as 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup with the viewership ratings of Blackwater Elite vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (26.9%) and San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (25.6%). IBC’s morning block (6AM-12NN) recorded an average national audience share of 19% vs ABS-CBN's 38% and GMA's 34%, while it registered 21% on the late afternoon block (3PM-5PM) vs ABS-CBN's 41% and GMA’s 37%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV, IBC, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 25 PROGRAMS IN NOVEMBER 2014' #''Voltron Man'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 33.1% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 32.2% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 32.1% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 31.9% #''Kailangan Kita'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''Dream Dad'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% #''The Voice of the Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.0% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.6% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.3% #''Forevermore'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Hawak Kamay'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''Love Notes'' (IBC) - 27.4% #''2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: Blackwater Elite vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''Pure Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''Bagito'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.7% #''2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 25.6% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.2% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Two Wives'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.0% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.2% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 19.8%